


Coming Out to the God of Mischief

by ourlordandsavior_satan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, bit of angst, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourlordandsavior_satan/pseuds/ourlordandsavior_satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come out to Loki<br/>That's it.<br/>Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out to the God of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Very short. Please forgive me if there are mistakes.

You were out with your boyfriend Loki, when you saw her. That girl you had had a crush on in high school. That girl with the perfect ass. You couldn't help but stare. Her ass was so beautiful. You could bounce a quarter off that thi-   
"What are you looking at love?" Loki's voice woke you out of your daydream.   
"Wha- nothing. Absolutely nothing," you managed to squeak out. You knew you shouldn't keep the fact that you were bisexual from Loki, but you were scared. Most of your exes had dumped you after you told them. They were worried you "wouldn't be able to control yourself". You didn't want to lose Loki too.   
  
That was a week ago. Now you were preparing for the moment. The moment you would tell him. The moment you would come out. The moment where he would either accept you or leave you forever. Great, now you were scared again. A knock on your door disrupted your thoughts, and you went to go answer the door. Loki was there, a huge smile on his face and a bouquet of your favorite flowers in his hand.   
"Hello, dear," he greeted you pulling you in for a hug. "Sorry it's been so long since I last saw you."   
"It's only been a week," you teased, grabbing the flowers, the retreating to the kitchen to grab a vase. "Did you miss me more than you're letting on?" He grabbed you from behind and clasped his hands around your waist.   
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybeeeeeeeeeee," he drawled, before giving you a peck on the cheek. Once the flowers were situated, you grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch. The two of you snuggled for a couple minutes while you tried to figure out what to say   
"What's wrong, dear?" Loki asked, noticing your frown of concentration.   
"Nothing's wrong," you answered uncertainly, "it's just... I have something to tell you."   
"Shoot."   
"Well... It's just..." You took a deep breath, but you couldn't stop the rest of the sentence from spilling out, "I'mbisexualandI'msorryIkeptitfromyouIjustdidn'tknowhowtotellyoupleasedon'thateme." You shut your eyes, scared of his reaction.   
"I know," Loki stated matter-of-factly. "I really love you an- wait, what?" You risked a peek to see Loki's features calm as ever. "I had a hunch you were bisexual, and I don't care. I love you. Your sexuality doesn't concern me as long as it includes me."   
"Bu-But how did you guess?" The stare he gave you contained nothing but amusement.   
"My dear, I am the god of lies. Besides, my love," he chuckled, "you check out a lot of girls."


End file.
